Ryu Son of ophis
by LycanBoy21
Summary: Ryu Ourorboros son of Ophis the infinite dragon-god watch as he goes through struggles throughout his life until he meets the being he was created to defeat how will he react find out here *slight self-insert* somethings about him and I are the same while the rest is not a *small harem of 3 you can choose 2 of them, but none of rias peerage as they are going with Issei(OOC)NoLemons


Name: Ryu Ouroboros

birth: 1994 Feb 21st btw I choose 21st Feb for 1 reason 21*2=42 and 42=awnser to life universe and everything

age: 18 by the start of DXD

alias: Soul destroyer, Immortal hybrid, Ryan Parker, Immortal soul eater

parents: DNA of Yasaka, Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs, lord Vladi, Vasco, and mother is Ophis

What is he: part 9 tails, angle, fallen angel, devil, human, vampire and half dragon

sacred gear: artificial sacred gear called "Soul Eater" it takes part of the soul of the opponent and adds it to the owners own

it also weakens the opponent by 5% each time it takes part of their soul at the same time gives the user the power it takes from

the opponent it auto-activates every 5 seconds when the owner says Soul Eater

powers:

Immense strength: easily able to match and surpass ultimate class being as a child when a teen he is able to match

and surpass that of Sirzech and as an adult can surpass Ophis by far.

transforming: he is able to turn into a being that looks similar to 666 Trihexa but with only 3 heads on the left is a fox the middle is a dragon and the right is a skull

Snakes: Ryu has the ability to manifest his powers in the form of snakes. These snakes have tremendous power and can take on a high-class devil with ease and able to still take on a mid-class ultimate devil.

Immense Durability: Ryu's durability is so powerful he could take hits from the true Longinus without dying invulnerability as he is the son of Ophis who also has very high durability

Telepathy: Ryu can telepathically communicate with anyone he has meet or by being by someone with strong emotions towards someone whether it is love or hate

Flight: As part dragon, Ryu can fly, but unlike other dragons that can fly by using their wings, Ryu can fly without using wings. however still does it because it feels natural.

Dragon God Physiology: As the child of a Dragon God, Ryu possesses a level of power that makes him one of the strongest beings in the world at a young age

Destructive Energy Manipulation: Ryu is able to create, shape and manipulate destructive energy, capable of destroying anything without leaving a single trace

Reasons for transformation looks similar to 666 Trixexa as in the body and multiple heads, left is a fox this is due to being

part yokai, the middle is a dragon being the son of Ophis and skull due to his sacred gear

Let the story commence

In a branch of the dxd multiverse a there is a universe which is like no other there is a boy by the name Ryu Ouroboros a hybrid

that none have seen before he is part yokai, angel, fallen angel, devil, human, vampire and half dragon. he is the son of Ophis with the DNA of some of the most powerful beings in existence to help defeat the great red. but let's go to the beginning

Year 1993 Feb 21st

after getting the idea of having a child Ophis went around the world gathering the DNA of some of the strongest beings in their race like Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel and used their as well as others DNA to create the ultimate weapon against the great red so Ophis can have some peace and quiet in the dimensional gap where she used to reside before the great red came along and started being loud

-TimeSkip-1 year exactly-

"I have finally created the child that will bring red down and give me some quite" Ophis claimed while looking at the child She created she then thought out loud "I don't know how to raise kids do I know anyone that could raise him for me"

"I could raise him," a strange being said

And I am done I need some help I'm not sure who will raise Ryu please leave some suggestions down bellow also remember to look at the year 1993 there are people that won't be born yet, however, anyone else I will be fine with.

Word count: 640 word

Total Word count: 710


End file.
